Let it Snow
by SZMDarkParadise
Summary: Todos miraban la hermosa imagen de la nieve cayendo. Pero Elena solo podia mirar a Damon que estaba contenplando la suave nieve caer en su cara con una sonrisa. *Corto Oneshot. Incluye un flashback de la madre de Damon*


**POV ELENA**

Hacía tiempo que no nevaba en la ciudad,amo la nieve me trae tantos hermosos recuerdos de mi familia,jeremy y yo jugando guerra de bolas de nieve,papa y yo construyendo un muñeco,bonnie,caroline y yo haciendo estrellas acosadas en el suelo mientras comentábamos sobre chicos,simplemente me traía buenos recuerdos que ya no pueden ser y con eso se fue mi buen humor,los recuerdos de lo que ya no podría ser.

Aquí en Withmore estábamos todos afuera ,celebrando la llegada de la navidad ,había una mesa gigante llena de galletas decoradas con temas navideños y chocolate caliente,me recordaba a Mystic nieve comenzo a caer suavemente y rapidamente.

De Repente veo a Damon entre la gente. Todos comenzaron a ver como la hermosa nieve caía,pero por alguna razón yo no podía,solo podía ver como Damon miraba hacia el cielo mientras la nieve le caía en la cara y el solo sonreía. La nieve blanca en su cara y sus ojos bien azules resaltaban con su sonrisa. Por alguna razon no podia dejar de sonreír al ver la acerque a su lado.

Cuando noto que estaba a su lado 'contemplando' me miro y solo sonrió.

-Es hermoso -Dije ahora si mirando al cielo.

-¿Que? ¿la nieve o tu? Porque definitivamente yo se el ganador- Dije divertidamente

Me sonroje.

-Hablo en serio. Hace mucho no nevaba por aqui...recien..este..recien te estaba mirando y..-Dije nerviosamente

-Y...?-Dije el.

-Y parecías tan distraído y feliz mirando la nieve. En que pensabas? -Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Bueno, como dijiste antes,la nieve es hermosa.-Sonrió mirando al cielo otra vez-Me trae muchos buenos recuerdos.

-Como cuales?

-Mi madre,stefan y yo, tu...pero ese claro que no lo recuerdas-Dije con una expresión que intento que sea divertida pero salio mas dolorida.

-A mi también me trae mucha nostalgia...okay,ven conmigo-Lo agarré del brazo suavemente tirandolo para mi lado para que me siguiera.

-¿A donde vamos?

-A caminar mientras me cuentas tus historias,yo te contare las mias...¿Te las había contado antes,de porque amo la nieve me trae lindos recuerdos?

El negó con la cabeza.

-Perfecto,entonces ven conmigo y hablamos-Le dije,y empezamos a caminar por el campus cubierto de ía no le había soltado el brazo y no tenía intención por alguna razón se sentía, correcto,seguro- Okay,cuentame tus recuerdos

-Mi madre,stefan y yo? La rubia infernal de los 90's? -Me dijo divertido

-Hablo en serio...cuéntame el de tu madre.

-Okay,okay...-Y su expresión se suavizó.

**POV DAMON**

***Flashback***

**Damon,vamos sale de tu habitación hijo mira esta nevando,vamos armar un muñeco -Eva la madre de Damon decía**

**Pero mamaaa,la nieve es fría y me da siempre en la nariz,se me pone roja y parezco rodolfito. Dijo Damon haciendo un puchero.**

**-Vamos Damon no es un nene,vamos a divertirno. Stefan esta dormido en su cuna y tu padre esta fuera del pueblo,solo seremos tu y yo ,sera divertido,que dices?**

**-Esta bien vamos...**

**-Eso es,ponte tu abrigo y vamos.**

**Eva ayudó a Damon a ponerse el abrigo azul oscuro brazo por brazo y ella se puso un gran abrigo para cubrir su largo vestido.**

**-Mira,mira Mami,puedo hacer ángeles de nieve-Dijo Damon mientras se levantaba de su lugar para mostrarle a su madre lo que había hecho.**

**-A pero que angel mas hermoso mi niño,pero te digo un secreto? .-Damon asintió la cabeza- Tu eres un angel mucho mas hermoso-Damon sonreía.**

**DAmon y Eva pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando en la que el se quedo dormido en los brazos de su madre por el cansancio.**

***Fin del flashback* **

**-**Ese es uno de los muy poco recuerdos que tengo de mi madre,ya que ella después cuidaba a Stefan,enfermo y luego murió. -Le Explique tristemente.

-Lo siento mucho,tu madre parecía una mujer hermosa y muy buena.-Me dijo Elena con pésame en su voz.

-Lo era-Le dije-Bueno ahora es tu turno,dime un recuerdo tuyo...

-Esta bien...

FIN

**Lo termino aca por la idea del Fic era remarcar ,como Elena miraba a Damon en vez de mirar la nieve porque la imagen de DAmon era mucho más linda,y luego se me ocurrió lo de la madre de Damon y crei que seria tierno un flashback sobre eso.**


End file.
